SIMPLE
by Hirudinea
Summary: Segala bentuk keloyalitasan itu pasti akan membuahkan hasil yang setimpal kepada kita. Buktinya adalah kesetiaan Lee Jeno dalam mencintai Na Jaemin. NOMIN NCT JENOXJAEMIN


**We're Together**

 **NOMIN**

 **JENOXJAEMIN**

 **RATE M! BOYSLOVE!**

 **Warn!**

 **Untuk Nomin shipper tersayang. Sembari menunggu Ff invalid di-up sesuai target, ini kusuguhkan Ff untuk dibaca. Dinikmati ya.**

 **S** **emoga** **pada** **suka sama ffnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **. . . . .**

Lee Jeno bertemu Na Jaemin dari sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Bertemu di sebuah taman sunyi yang nampak tak berpengunjung. Kala itu Jeno sedang menunggu ibunya yang sedang membeli beberapa makanan di minimarket. Ia menunggu ibunya di dekat taman itu. Berdiri santai sambil memainkan ponselnya. Sesekali juga bersiul dan memindaikan mata memerhatikan lingkungan sekitar.

Merasa bosan ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk memasuki area taman. Duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di sana sambil tangannya terus sibuk memainkan ponsel. Selang lima belas menit, saat dirinya mendongak, dilihatnya ada seorang anak sedang memanjat sebuah pohon. Ia tebak anak itu seusia dengannya. Dilihat dari postur tubuhnya juga pembawaannya yang memang khas sekali anak usia remaja tanggung macam dia.

Ia perhatikan anak itu, memanjat dengan lihai dan bertengger dengan mudahnya di atas sebuah dahan besar yang ada di pohon itu. Matanya tidak lepas dari anak itu, menganggap jika yang dilakukannya adalah sebuah hal yang cukup lucu dan unik, tentu saja.

Tak bosan memandangnya, membuat sebuah momen tak terduga terjadi, matanya dengan mata milik anak itu bertemu.

Ia langsung terdiam saat itu. Kaget, tidak menyangka jika anak itu juga akan menatapnya –mungkin anak itu sadar jika sejak tadi dirinya telah ia perhatikan secara terus menerus.

Gugup ia pada saat itu juga. Dengan ringisan pelan, ia mencoba berpaling muka dari anak itu. Takut disangka tidak sopan karena sudah lancang memerhatikan orang lain dari sejak tadi.

Tapi ternyata, sebuah hal tidak terduga terjadi. Kejadian yang ia kira akan berakhir dengan sebuah kecanggungan ini ternyata malah berakhir dengan sebuah hal yang lumayan tidak buruk juga.

Anak itu melempar senyuman lebarnya kepadanya sambil melambai pelan. Menyapa _hai_ sambil tertawa pelan sebelum dengan gaya atraktifnya mulai kembali menaiki dahan lain yang lebih tinggi di pohon itu.

Itu pertemuan pertama mereka. Sedikit tidak berkesan, dan terkesan biasa saja. Tapi tidak untuk Jeno. Bagi Jeno, ketika matanya secara tidak sengaja dapat melihat senyuman lebar yang mampu mendefinisikan keindahan itu, benar-benar membuatnya langsung terpana pada anak itu, di saat itu juga.

Namun, sayang, sepertinya di saat itu Tuhan sedang tidak mau berpihak padanya. Dulu ia hendak menghampiri anak itu dan mengajaknya untuk saling berkenalan, sekedar basa-basi dulu sebelum bisa mengenal lebih dekat. Tapi itu tidak kesampaian sebab di saat itu juga ibunya mendadak datang dan memanggilnya riang untuk segera pulang ke rumah.

Saat itu, sedih sekali rasanya tidak bisa mengenal anak itu, dan jujur dirinya juga khawatir jika tidak bisa bertemu dengan anak bersenyum indah itu lagi.

Tak mau menyerah, beberapa hari setelahnya ia kembali mendatangi taman itu. Berharap besar semoga dapat menemui anak itu lagi di sana. Namun, dua jam menunggu dari sejak pulang sekolah sampai hari mulai semakin larut, tak didapatinya sama sekali anak itu di sana.

Sedih melanda. Ia pulang dengan kepala tertunduk, juga bahu yang menurun dengan sedih. Rasanya sangat aneh di dadanya, hatinya merasa agak sesak, juga pengab. Sebuah perasaan kecewa menyelimuti kalbunya. Andai di hari itu ibunya tidak datang, mungkin saat ini dirinya sudah bisa saling bertukar pesan dengan anak itu dan menjadi akrab.

Tunggu, apa ini karena salah ibunya? Apa tadi ia baru saja menyalahkan ibunya? _Oh_ , tunggu! Tidak begitu maksudnya, dimohon jangan menganggapnya dengan serius! Dirinya tidak ada maksud menyalahkan ibunya sama sekali!

Tapi sudahlah, lupakan saja. Mungkin garisnya memang sudah harus terjadi seperti ini.

Berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, berbulan-bulan, dan bertahun-tahun setelahnya, Jeno masih setia mendatangi taman itu. Dari sejak SMP, SMA, kuliah, dan bahkan sudah memiliki pekerjaan, dirinya masih setia mendatangi tempat itu. Tapi, tak satupun dari sana ia dapat dipertemukan kembali dengan anak bersenyum indah itu.

Hasilnya nihil, bagai ia hanya melakukan hal yang sia-sia saja.

Namun, satu tahun yang lalu, tepat sembilan tahun setelah pertemuan pertamanya dengan anak manis itu, bagai sebuah lingkaran Oasis yang menyejukkan padang gurun, sebuah keajaiban bagai sedang menimpanya. Di tengah keputusasaannya, di tengah ketidaksemangatannya saat mendatangi taman itu di sepulang kantornya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Tuhan memberi sebuah kehendak indah yang tidak dapat untuk dirinya elak.

Tuhan dengan baiknya mempertemukannya kembali dengan anak bersenyum indah yang sangat manis itu. Di pertengahan bulan Februari, di hari Senin, tanggal empat belas, di mana orang-orang sedang sibuk berucap selamat hari kasih-sayang, ia dipertemukan kembali dengan anak itu.

Tepatnya, di trotoar jalan di depan pintu masuk taman itu.

Pertama kali mata mereka bertemu di momen itu, dilihatnya anak itu hanya mengedipkan matanya sesekali sambil menjilati es krimnya tak acuh lalu tersenyum singkat kepadanya dengan ramah sebelum akhirnnya masuk ke dalam taman dan mengabaikan dirinya secara sepenuhnya setelah itu.

Ia berpendapat anak itu tidak mengingat wajahnya. Tentu saja, sudah sembilan tahun yang lalu.

Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk dirinya. Ingin itu sembilan tahun, sepuluh tahun, atau bahkan berabad-abad tahun yang lalu, ia tetap tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan senyuman manis dari bibir tipis yang nampak sangat menawan itu. Tidak akan lupa. Tidak akan pernah.

Ia ikut masuk ke dalam taman. Tidak seperti biasanya, taman yang selalu sepi setiap malam itu kini nampak lumayan ramai, membuatnya jadi agak kesulitan mencari keberadaan anak itu. Namun ia tidak menyerah. Ia dongakkan kepalanya, ia tengok sana-sini, dan edarkan matanya kemana-mana, untuk mencari keberadaannya.

Dan ia bersyukur di dalam hati, saat di bangku, di dekat pohon besar yang dulu pernah dipanjat oleh anak itu, ia medapati anak itu tengah duduk santai menikmati es krimnya sambil memainkan ponselnya seru. Pemandangan melegakan setelah sejak tadi terus memindaikan mata mencari keberadaannya.

Dengan keberanian setinggi langit, juga tekad besar serupa alam semesta, dilangkahkannya kakinya dengan pelan menuju kursi taman yang diduduki oleh anak itu. Jujur, meski hatinya terus berteriak resah juga jantungnya yang tidak mau berhenti berdetak dengan gila, ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya dengan berani ke sana.

Persetan! Sekarang atau tidak untuk selamanya.

Begitu prinsipnya.

Saat sudah satu meter dari kursi taman yang diduduki oleh anak itu, Jeno memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Menarik napasnya pelan, sambil menyemangati dirinya sendiri pelan. Dirinya gugup, meski wajahnya datar, namun kegugupan di hatinya tidak dapat dirinya elak sama sekali.

Terus melangkah pelan untuk mendekatinya, hingga akhirnya sampai juga ia di depan anak-bersenyum-manis-yang-indah itu.

Pertama, ia berdiri kaku di depan anak itu. _First_ _strike_ , Jeno benar-benar terlihat sangat aneh pada saat itu. Berdiri kaku di depan seorang pria yang sedang asik memainkan ponselnya sambil mejilati es krimnya nikmat.

Jaemin mendongak dari ponsel dan mengalihkan atensinya dari es krim yang tengah dijilatnya saat dilihatnya ada sesosok pria asing sedang berdiri kaku di depannya. Alisnya bertaut menatap pria itu, juga kepalanya mulai menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum pada akhirnya tangannya menunjuk dadanya sendiri dengan ragu.

"Kau, ada perlu denganku?" Tersenyum Jaemin bertanya dengan ragu sambil menatap sosok di depannya yang sejak tadi masih saja terdiam kaku di hadapannya.

Jeno mengumpat di dalam hati. Mulai merasa payah dengan dirinya sendiri, ia yang biasanya selalu lugas dalam setiap presentasenya, juga yang selalu cakap dalam setiap perdebatan sengitnya, kini dengan kakunya tidak bisa berbicara atau bahkan sekedar melakukan sesuatu di depan orang yang dalam tanda kutip sedang ditaksirnya.

Ditambah lagi. Hanya karena melihat senyuman itu, Jeno, dengan sangat lemahnya merasakan seluruh syarafnya mulai berfungsi dengan tidak benar. Dia jadi sangat salah tingkah, juga jadi serba salah, dan jadi sangat bingung harus berbuat apa. Intinya Jeno sedang mati kutu. Dan itu disebabkan oleh senyuman manis yang tadi sempat didapatinya dari sosok sang pujaan.

Sial. Dia memang payah.

" _Hei_ , maaf, kau ada perlu denganku?" Tanya Jaemin sekali lagi saat sosok di depannya tak kunjung memberikan respon sama sekali.

Jeno sedikit tersentak, dengan wajah yang sejak tadi masih terdongak dan tetap menatap pasti ke arah sosok itu, Jeno mencoba untuk tersenyum, tipis, dan sejujurnya senyuman itu terkesan agak canggung.

"Siapa namamu, dan bisa beri aku nomor telponmu?"

 _Second_ _strike_!

Bagus Lee Jeno, dengan berucap cepat seperti itu, kau telah berhasil membuat dirimu sendiri jadi terlihat beribu-ribu kali lebih aneh dari yang sebelumnya. Bagus. Bagus sekali! Beri tepuk tangan yang keras untuknya!

Dan Jeno hanya bisa menahan decakannya sambil mengepalkan tangannya sendiri erat, mulai merasa malu dengan dirinya sendiri yang sangat payah ini. Habis. Habis sudah _image_ -nya di depan orang taksirannya sendiri.

Lupakan soal kejadian aneh yang sangat memalukan setahun lalu itu, dan jangan mengingatnya lagi. Jangan! Sangat jangan diingat-ingat kembali, karena di saat itu Jeno benar-benar langsung merasa malu dengan dirinya sendiri. Lebih keruh lagi karena pada saat itu juga Jaemin mendadak langsung beranjak dari kursinya dengan wajah mengerut tidak nyaman lalu dengan kilatnya berlari cepat dari hadapannya tanpa _ba_ - _bi_ - _bu_ sama sekali.

 _Thirth_ _strike_!

Citra milik Jeno benar-benar hancur di hadapan Jaemin.

Sejak saat itu, setiap kali berangkat kerja, setiap melewati taman itu, rasanya ingin sekali Jeno segera mengubur dirinya sendiri. Rasanya sangat malu, benar-benar malu. Batinnya bahkan berkata untuk lebih baik menyerah saja terhadap sosok itu di saat itu juga.

Tapi, mungkin, yang namanya sudah jodoh, siapa _sih_ yang bisa mengelaknya.

Kala sudah semangat untuk lebih baik melupakan anak bersenyum manis itu, dengan isengnya Tuhan malah mempermainkan keteguhan hatinya dengan cara menggodanya, mendadak mempertemukannaya kembali dengan sosok itu di minimarket.

Saat dua-duanya sedang sama-sama belanja kebutuhan kulkas, saat sama-sama berdiri di depan rak berbagai macam makanan kemasan, saat tangan mereka sama-sama terulur untuk meraih sekaleng kornet, tak sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan. Bertemu, dan saling meyenggol karena mereka memegang kaleng kornet yang sama.

Jeno di saat itu langsung terkejut, menarik tangannya pelan dan menengok ke arah kiri. Dan didapatilah sosok Jaemin yang juga sama sedang menarik tangannya dengan pelan sambil menatap ke arahnya.

Mata mereka bertemu di saat itu. Jeno terdiam. Sibuk memandangi keindahan Tuhan yang kini sedang tersuguh di depannya. Sementara Jaemin pun sama. Ia terdiam, cukup lama sambil menatap Jeno tak bosan. Ia merasa _de_ _javu_ , kejadian ini seperti pernah dialaminya. Entah di mana ia tidak ingat, namun dirinya yakin pernah mengalami hal ini. Mata nanap dengan tatapannya yang menyiratkan ketajaman, benar-benar seperti sebuah tatapan yang terasa tidak asing sama sekali baginya.

Memang benar, beberapa hari lalu Jaemin pernah bertemu dengan pria ini, namun ia rasa, perasaan _de_ _javu_ -nya bukanlah kejadian yang itu. Rasanya, dulu sekali dirinya seperti pernah mendapati tatapan tajam yang sangat menyiratkan ketegasan itu.

"Apa, sebelumnya, kita pernah bertemu? Bukan, bukan yang di taman saat malam _valentine_ itu." Jaemin bertanya dengan tidak yakin, menatap sosok yang ada di sebalahnya dengan kedua alis yang saling bertautan.

Jeno langsung tersentak saat mendengarnya. Jantungnya berderu dengan tidak menentu. Matanya langsung membulat dengan tidak percaya. Mulutnya pun membulat. Menebak-nebak di dalam hati apakah sosok ini sudah mulai mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka dulu, sembilan tahun yang lalu itu.

Suatu kebahagiaan besar jika sosok ini dapat mengingatnya kembali.

Dengan senyuman tipisnya Jeno menoleh kepada Jaemin.

"Kau merasa tidak asing dengan wajahku, baguslah. Jika kau masih ingat, sembilan tahun yang lalu, saat kau dengan gesitnya memanjat dahan di taman lalu secara tak sengaja pernah bertemu mata denganku yang terus memerhatikanmu, maka, ya. Kita pernah bertemu sebelum kejadian aneh di malam _valentine_ kemarin terjadi." Meringis pelan Jeno mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan sebuah desisan. Dia malu jika kejadian saat di malam _valentine_ kemarin kembali diungkit.

Jaemin diam sebentar. Matanya menerawang dengan pikiran yang mengawang, mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian yang dijabarkan oleh lawan bicaranya ini.

Dan akhirnya, tak lama kemudian, sebuah jentikan jari yang terdengar amat keras memecah keheningan yang sempat menderak keduanya. Jaemin tersenyum dengan sangat lebar setelah itu. Dia sudah memutar memorinya dan akhirnya berhasil juga mengingat kejadian bertahun-tahun lalu yang dimaksud oleh pria itu.

" _Ah_ , kau anak dengan wajah tampan yang waktu itu." Jaemin mengangguk paham sambil tersenyum singkat, memerhatikan Jeno dari bawah sampai atas dengan tangan terlipat santai, dirinya sedang menilai penampilan milik Jeno.

" _Euhm_ , _well_ , dan kau terlihat semakin tampan sekarang." Nilai Jaemin dengan jujur, lalu tersenyum ramah kepada Jeno.

Mendengarnya membuat Jeno menjadi kaget dan sangat tidak percaya. Ia senang. Ternyata, kesan pertama Jaemin terhadap dirinya dulu sangatlah baik.

"Tapi, sejak kejadian kemarin, aku jadi merasa agak aneh denganmu. _Hahahaa_."

Dan perkataan Jaemin setelahnya benar-benar berhasil untuk merusak kesenangan yang sedang ia rasakan di dalam hatinya. Benar kan? Karena kejadian kemarin, citranya di depan Jaemin menjadi rusak. Sangat rusak malah, sepenuhnya sudah hancur.

"Tapi tenang saja, kau tetap terlihat tampan. Dan aku Jaemin, kujawab pertanyaanmu kemarin." Hibur Jaemin saat dilihatnya Jeno sedikit agak mendesah kecewa setelah mendengar perkataannya barusan.

"Aku agak tidak yakin untuk mendatangimu kemarin." Ucap Jeno dengan setenang mungkin, mencoba mati-matian mematikan rasa gugupnya yang begitu meraja ini. "Dan terima kasih untuk pujiannya. Aku Jeno." Jeno tersenyum ramah setelah itu, menerima jabat tangan dari Jaemin dengan berani tanpa gugup sedikit pun.

Dirinya sedang berusaha memperbaiki citra buruknya yang kemarin sempat terbangun karena kelakuan _freak_ -nya yang begitu memalukan itu.

Sial. Ungkit itu membuat Jeno jadi merasa tidak nyaman sama sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak kejadian itu, Jeno dengan segala siasat besarnya terus mencoba untuk mendekati Jaemin. Tidak terlalu menggebu, tapi juga tidak terlalu mengendor sekali. Intinya, dengan sikap senormal dan tidak seberlebihan mungkin, ia mencoba mendekati Jaemin.

Dari langkah yang sangat pelan-pelan saja. Seperti saling bertukar pesan. Lalu di beberapa kesempatan mulai mengajak nonton atau sekedar jalan bersama. Dan setelah itu, makin ke sini, di mana waktu terus berjalan, lima bulan setelah saling mengenal dengan baik, ia dengan perasaan gugup namun yakin miliknya, mulai memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada anak itu.

"Ehm." Terdengar Jaemin sedikit bergumam setelah mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Jeno. Ia tundukkan kepalanya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya kembali mendongak, menatap langit malam yang nampak indah dengan berjuta kerlipan manja dari para bintang yang menghiasinya.

Mereka sedang duduk santai di atap rumah milik Jaemin. Mereka menjadi sangat dekat sejak saat itu. Sering menginap di rumah satu sama lain sejak saat itu. Sering lempar curhatan tentang kehidupan masing-masing kepada satu sama lain. Intinya, lima bulan saling kenal, hubungan mereka sudah benar-benar terasa seperti teman karib yang sudah berteman dari sejak lahir.

"Haah." Jaemin mendesah dengan panjang. Menurunkan pandangannya kepada Jeno yang saat ini terlihat sedang sibuk memandangi indahnya langit pada malam ini.

"Jeno? Kau sedang menyatakan cintamu?" Tanya Jaemin, tidak lepas dari sosok Jeno. Terus menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan tenang miliknya. "Padaku? Kenapa?" Imbuhnya dengan masih menatap Jeno yang saat ini sudah mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit kepadanya, jadi kini akhirnya mata mereka kembali bertemu.

Mereka saling tatap, dengan sorot mata yang saling terfokus kepada satu sama lain. Mulai saling mendalami masing-masing dengan serius.

Jeno hanya tersenyum. Meletakkan kaleng birnya di sisi tubuhnya lalu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Jaemin. Ditatapnya Jaemin dengan semakin intens setelah itu. Deru napas mereka saling bertemu, bertabrakan, aroma panas karena mereka berdua sudah menghabiskan sekitar lima kaleng bir mulai terasa saling menyapa saluran napas masing-masing.

"Kenapa, kenapa untuk apa? Apa perlu kujawab? Seorang pria pasti memiliki alasan yang kuat mengapa dirinya masih mampu mengingat wajah seseorang meski itu sudah berlalu selama lebih dari sembilan tahun kan? Dan aku yakin, kau sudah tahu apa alasannya, dengan pasti, serta alasan mengapa di hari pertama kita bertemu setelah sembilan tahun berlalu aku terlihat begitu gugup." Jawab Jeno dengan semakin melebarkan senyumannya, juga semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Jaemin.

Sedikit semburat merah tercetak di kedua pipi milik Jaemin. Sosok itu tersenyum kepada Jeno. Mengangkat tangannya lalu mengelus rahang milik Jeno pelan, sambil bibirnya mulai menyunggingkan senyuman seringai miliknya.

Di benak Jaemin, Jeno adalah sosok kaku, yang sebenarnya sangat pengertian, perhatian, juga baik. Ia tahu eksistensi pria itu di sekitarnya selama lima bulan ini pastilah memiliki alasan. Dan dirinya juga paham, jika kegugupan dari pria itu di beberapa bulan yang lalu pastilah memiliki latar belakangnya sendiri juga.

Dia cukup peka dengan semua hal itu, sangat peka malah. Sikap diam-diam perhatiannya yang begitu terselubung tak pernah luput dari kesensitifan hatinya. Apapun itu, jujur dirinya cukup yakin dan tahu semua alasan mengapa pria itu bisa bersikap sedemikian rupa kepadanya.

Dari yang paling sederhana. Tidak ada orang yang dengan cepatnya akan datang saat diajak bertemu jika dia tidak memiliki sebuah perasaan tersendiri. Tidak mungkin orang rela pasang diri selama dua puluh empat jam untuk orang lain jika ia tidak memiliki rasa lebih untuknya. Tidak mungkin ada orang rela menghabiskan waktu selama berjam-jam untuk mengelilingi perpustakaan kota di tengah malam jika dia tidak memiliki perasaan khusus kepadanya.

Tidak ada yang akan seperti itu jika Jeno memang tidak memiliki perasaan lain kepadanya.

Dan Jaemin hanya membiarkannya saja. Menikmatinya dengan santai sambil melempar senyuman senangnya kepada Jeno. Menganggap jika apa yang dilakukan oleh Jeno adalah sebuah tindakan yang sangat menyentuh dan juga manis.

Jaemin menurunkan tangannya dari rahang milik Jeno menuju ke tengkuk milik pria itu saat di rasakannya wajah itu terus semakin maju kepadanya. Dengan memejamkan mata, Jaemin mulai memikirkan sebuah kemungkinan-kemungkinan besar yang mungkin saja akan terjadi di momen ini.

Seperti mungkin saja Jeno akan menempelkan bibirnya, lalu menciumnya, dan juga akan membuatnya melayang dengan sensasi baru yang baru dirasakannya kali ini.

Benar saja. Karena sejak tadi ia tetap bergeming pada posisinya, akhirnya bisa ia rasakan sebuah bibir lain menempel di atas bibirnya. Ia dikecup pelan oleh Jeno. Bibir bawah bergantian dengan atasnya dipermainkan oleh gigitan-gigitan halus dari pria itu, matanya semakin memejam dengan erat setelah itu.

Ini ciuman pertamanya. Dan ini ia lakukan dengan seseorang yang selama lima bulan ini telah benar-benar sudah menjadi pusat atensinya dengan segala sikap perhatiannya yang begitu manis serta menghanyutkan itu.

Tangannya yang lain ia angkat. Ia kalungkan dengan pasrah di leher kokoh milik Jeno yang semakin lama kini mulai semakin dalam menggarap bibirnya. Bukan hanya gigitan serta lumatan yang dilayangkan oleh pria itu. Melainkan, sebuah sensasi memabukkan lain yang baru dirasakannya kali ini dari lidah ulung yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam mulutnya benar-benar membuat dirinya serasa diterbangkan.

Belaian lidah itu membelit lidahnya. Menggodanya untuk mulai mengeluarkan suara erangan tertahannya dengan hebat. Belaiannya terasa sangat menjalar, bukan hanya membelit lidahnya, namun juga menyapa langit-langit mulutnya yang begitu sensitif. Mencampurkan liur mereka dengan kacau di momen itu, dan menggoda beberapa anggota tubuhnya yang lain dengan gerakan tangannya yang mulai meliar di sekitar garis pinggulnya.

"Ahhrmm..."

Jaemin meremang gila pada saat itu. Memijat tengkuk milik Jeno dengan kuat saat dirasakannya usapan di pinggulnya terus semakin intens, juga hisapan di lidahnya terasa semakin dalam. Akal sehatnya mulai lenyap. Otak dan segala pikirannya mulai lumpuh tiada guna. Ciuman dari Jeno terasa sangat memabukkan untuknya.

"Apa," Jeno berucap pelan setelah ciuman mereka terlepas dan saat ini keduanya sedang saling menatap dengan tatapan memuja pada satu sama lain. Pria itu tidak menjauhkan wajah mereka sama sekali, dahi mereka masih saling menempel dengan hidung yang saling bergesekan dengan manja.

"Apa aku boleh menganggap ini sebagai, resminya hubungan kita?" Tersenyum pelan, menatap Jaemin dengan penuh harap.

Jaemin membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman lebar miliknya yang khas. Diusapnya rahang milik Jeno pelan, dan ditatapnya pria itu dalam diam. Ia memajukan wajahnya kepada Jeno. Mendaratkan satu kecupan lamanya kepada pria itu.

"Dan kau tahu. Seseorang tidak mungkin membiarkan seseorang lainnya menciuamnya dengan dalam jika dia memang tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya. Ini sudah malam, aku mau kembali ke kamar." Jaemin menjawab pernyataan cinta dari Jeno dengan sikap juga perkataan tersiratnya.

Jaemin beranjak dari duduknya, menarik tangan milik Jeno lalu mengaitkan tangannya dengan erat di lengan milik pria itu tanpa meminta sedikitpun pertsetujuan darinya. Dirinya yakin, Jeno cukup peka dengan seluruh kalimat juga perilakunya yang tadi.

Jaemin menerima pria itu. Jaemin akui, dirinya benar-benar sudah dibuat luluh dengan segala perhatian halus yang diberikan oleh Jeno kepadanya. Dan kini, saat dengan terangnya pria itu menyatakan cinta padanya, maka tanpa perlu berpikir lagi, Jaemin dengan yakinnya mau menerima cinta dari pria itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka sudah jalan selama hampir setahun, dan selama satu tahun itu, benar adanya jika hubungan tanpa pertengkaran pasti akan terasa sangat hambar. Jeno memang akan selalu berkata iya kepadanya, juga akan selalu mengalah kepada dirinya apapun yang terjadi, namun pada masanya semua pasti akan memiliki titik jenuhnya sendiri. Tak selamanya pria itu akan berkata iya, sesekali juga akan menolak dengan keras sambil memeringatinya supaya tidak melakukan sesuatu dengan seenaknya tanpa persetujuan darinya.

Pernah sekali Jaemin mengabaikan pria itu dan bebal dengan membantahnya, dan walhasil, keesokan harinya Jeno marah besar padanya. Marah besar hingga menyebabkan mereka jadi bertengkar. Pertengkaran perdana mereka setelah tiga bulan berpacaran. Masalahnnya saat itu dirinya dengan sangat tidak tahu diri pergi ke kelab tanpa izin darinya hingga larut malam. Wajar saja jika pria itu marah, kala itu dirinya juga pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan pria itu sudah menantinya di rumah.

Namun Jaemin tidak menjadikan hal itu sebagai sesuatu yang patut untuk dilupakan atau bahkan dihapuskan dari ingatan. Baginya hal yang seperti itu memanglah harus terjadi di dalam sebuah hubungan. Seperti kata orang, semakin sering pertengkaran terjadi, maka waktu untuk saling memperbaiki diri juga akan semakin meningkat.

Bukannya Jaemin suka juga dengan yang namanya pertengkaran di hubungan mereka. Hanya saja, menurutnya, bertengkar itu memang diperlukan untuk menjaga awetnya suatu hubungan. Jangan romantis muluk atau harmonis muluk, semua pasti ada masanya untuk saling debat dan berseteru sengit tanpa mau mengalah. Hal itu berguna untuk menyadarkan kita tentang betapa kita sangat membutuhkan satu sama lain.

Menurut Jaemin, Jeno itu tipikal pacar yang memang suka mengalah, selalu berkata iya dan tidak pernah merasa masalah dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh pasangannya. Namun, dibalik sikapnya itu, Jeno yang selalu berkata iya adalah sosok yang sebenarnya sangat posesif juga protektif.

Ia memang selalu diizinkan pergi kemanapun dirinya ingin pergi, namun jika itu sudah lewat tengah malam dan sangat larut, maka pria itu dengan tegas akan menghubunginya, dan dengan tanpa persetujuan akan langsung menjemputnya untuk pulang. Menariknya dengan paksa tanpa mendengar apakah dirinya mau atau tidak.

Jeno juga sering merasa keberatan dengan kancah pergaulannya yang itu menyangkut banyak sekali anak-anak cowok. Dia adalah seorang seniman tari yang tergabung ke dalam sebuah komunitas tari besar di Seoul, dan sebagian temannya adalah seniman lelaki. Setiap ada perkumpulan bersama di luar jam kerja, maka Jeno, dengan tanpa diminta juga akan langsung pasang diri untuk menemaninya pergi ke perkumpulan itu.

Merasakan perilaku Jeno terhadap dirinya, dibanding merasa terganggu, jujur Jaemin malah merasa suka juga senang terhadap hal itu. Baginya, semua sikap Jeno adalah sebuah sikap yang memang dirinya dambakan. Dirinya jadi merasa seperti benar-benar dimiliki dan benar-benar memiliki orang yang sangat mencintainya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dirinya bahagia dengan keposesifan juga keproktetifan yang diberikan secara khusus oleh Jeno kepadanya.

Malam itu mereka sedang menikmati malam akhir pekan mereka bersama, di kamar milik Jeno. Akhir pekan adalah masa bagi Jaemin untuk terus terkurung di kamar milik Jeno, setelah satu pekan hari kerja Jeno secara terus-menerus selalu tidur di rumahnya. Mereka selalu seperti itu dari sejak pertama pacaran. Tidak pernah tidur terpisah di rumah masing-masing dan selalu tidur bersama di salah satu rumah mereka secara bergantian, tentu saja pernah absen untuk beberapa alasan yang kadang datang secara mendesak.

Mereka sedang berbaring bersama di ranjang luas yang ada di kamar milik Jeno yang luasnya juga luar biasa. Apartemen Jeno itu apartemen mewah yang dibeli di sebuah komplek apartemen elit yang biasa ditinggali oleh orang-orang tajir macam pesohor publik yang namanya sangat mentereng.

Sebenarnya, Jeno pernah bilang jika apartemen ini yang membeli adalah orangtuanya, atas nama orangtuanya juga, namun sejak Jeno memiliki pekerjaan sendiri dengan gaji yang lumayan juga, Jeno memutuskan untuk membeli apartemen ini dari orangtuanya, dengan sistem pembayaran melalui angsuran. Meski dengan orangtua sendiri, namun yang namanya properti rumah tidaklah dapat didapat secara cuma–cuma, harus ada harga. Begitu prinsip Jeno.

Jaemin sedang memainkan gamenya dengan santai, sambil tengkurap. Dan di sampingnya, Jeno sedang memeluk tubuhnya ringan sambil sesekali menghujani wajahnya dengan kecupan ringan yang terasa sangat menggelitik bagi Jaemin.

"Apa kau akan terus bermain itu di saat kekasihmu sudah dengan setianya mengecupi wajahmu, tidak berniat untuk membalas kecupanku begitu?" Jeno memeluk Jaemin dengan erat dari samping lalu mendaratkan gigitan gemasnya di telinga kiri milik Jaemin.

Sontak saja, hal itu langsung menimbulkan pergerakan rusuh dari Jaemin. Anak itu mendengus kesal, merasa terganggu kegiatannya karena perilaku seenaknya dari Jeno. Dia menjatuhkan ponselnya dengan kesal ke ranjang lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke samping untuk menatap Jeno dengan sengit.

Melihat Jaemin sudah menoleh ke arahnya, sontak saja Jeno segera memajukan wajahnya ke Jaemin untuk mencuri banyak kecupan dari wajah manis itu. Tapi tentu saja hal itu tidak akan dibiarkan terjadi dengan mudahnya oleh Jaemin. Dengan kesalnya Jaemin menahan wajah itu, lalu mendorong dahi milik Jeno dengan keras sampai kepala itu terlempar dengan percuma di atas permukaan bantalnya yang empuk.

"Manis sekali sikapmu itu, Na Jaemin." Sindir Jeno sambil tertawa ringan di samping Jaemin. Ia bangkit ke posisi awalnya, lalu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Jaemin dengan gemas. Dihirupnya aroma rambut milik anak itu, yang jujur saja tidak terlalu harum karena Jaemin adalah tipikal orang yang mudah berkeringat karena tuntutan pekerjaannya yang merupakan seorang guru tari di sebuah sanggar tari modern di Seoul. Ditambah fakta jika Jaemin malas keramas, membuat rambut milik anak itu jujur saja tidak memiliki aroma yang begitu harum.

"Terima kasih, Jeno-ssi. Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian." Jaemin mencibir kesal kepada Jeno, menatapnya sekilas lalu mendaratkan satu kecupan singkatnya di rahang tegas milik pria itu. Rahang itu adalah favoritnya. Begitu tegas juga sangat indah. Benar-benar lahan favoritnya untuk mendaratkan kecupan, selain bibir milik Jeno.

"Jangan main game terus, kekasihmu sedang butuh perhatian, Na." Jeno segera menjauhkan ponsel milik Jaemin saat si empunya sudah mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil benda itu dan kembali memainkan game laknat di dalamnya.

"Oh, ho. Tuan Lee Jeno, kau marah karena tidak mendapat perhatian dariku?" Jaemin tersenyum main-main kepada Jeno yang saat ini sudah benar-benar menjauhkan ponselnya dari jangkauan tangannya.

Jeno memajukan wajahnya untuk mencuri satu lumatan lama yang begitu dalam di bibir tipis milik kekasihnya.

"Sangat marah, Lee Jaemin-ssi. Jadi, sebelum aku semakin marah, bisa kau segera beri aku perhatian dan abaikan saja game tidak penting di ponselmu itu." Menarik Jaemin ke dalam pelukannya, lalu memosisikan wajahnya untuk kembali mengajak Jaemin saling melumat bibir.

Jaemin berdecih mendengar kalimat milik Jeno sebelum menjauhkan wajahnya dari tanggupan tangan milik pria itu.

"Kau tahu, setiap kali kau mengganti margaku dengan seenaknya, hal itu selalu saja sukses membuat sekujur tubuhku jadi meremang dengan hebat." Ucap Jaemin, merubah posisinya jadi menyamping dan membiarkan Jeno memeluknya dari belakang setelah itu.

Jeno menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu sempit milik Jaemin. Menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang cukup wangi dengan dalam. Tentu saja wangi karena mereka habis mandi, dan itu mandi bersama.

"Benarkah?" Jeno bertanya pelan, mulai menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat bahu milik Jaemin yang terbuka karena anak itu hanya memakai _singlet_ tipis miliknya.

"Lebih meremang mana jika aku menggigit lehermu?" Jeno menambahkan pertanyaannya dengan kalimat candaan yang penuh godaan. Pelan-pelan jilatannya pada bahu milik Jaemin juga sudah mulai berubah, berubah menjadi gigitan-gigitan pelan yang begitu intens.

Jaemin menundukkan tatapannya, melirik sedikit ke arah bahunya yang sedang digarap oleh Jeno, bibir bawahnya ia gigit pelan, menahan desahan juga keresahannya saat hisapan itu semakin lama terasa semakin dalam. Pasti akan meninggalkan jejak yang begitu pekat di sana.

"Bagaimana? Mau melakukan perbandingan? Mau kugigit lehermu? Sampai meninggalkan jejak merah, yang sudah pasti tidak akan hilang meski itu sudah seminggu." Jeno mengangkat kepalanya, berbisik rendah di telinga milik Jaemin lalu mulai menggoda anak itu dengan menerpakan napas panasnya di leher milik anak itu yang memang sensitif.

Jaemin bergidik, sedikit berjengit saat napas itu terasa sangat memancing keresahannya.

"Je-Jen-sshh!" Jaemin mendesis keras, meremat selimut yang ada di bawah perutnya dengan kencang karena kini leher miliknya sedang ditawan dengan kuat oleh hisapan serta gigitan tajam milik Jeno. Jaemin memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Sensasi gila serta gejolak aneh mulai ia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya. Seperti meletup-letup dengan hebat karena rangsangan kecil yang sedang dilancarkan oleh Jeno kepada tubuhnya.

Tangan milik Jeno, yang tadi hanya bertengger tenang di perutnya kini mulai menjalar nakal di sekitar area paha dalam miliknya. Mengusapnya lama, dari pangkal pahanya lalu turun mengitari pahanya, dan terkadang naik ke belakang untuk mengusap pantatnya sensual dari balik celana tidur yang dikenakannya.

"Aahhh..." Satu desahan panjang Jaemin suarakan ketika tangan yang ada di atas pantatnya mulai menjamah pantatnya dengan sebuah remasan-remasan kasar yang terasa begitu gila. Semakin tidak karuan lagi saat gigitan di lehernya juga terasa semakin liar.

Jaemin merasakan Jeno membalik tubuhnya lalu dengan segera bergerak untuk menindihnya. Ia merasakan napas miliknya sendiri mulai memburu. Tubuhnya juga terasa mulai memanas. Tubuhnya terkurung di bawah kungkungan milik pria berbahu lebar itu, mata mereka saling beradu, dan saat sebuah seringai ditampilkan oleh pria itu di depannya, maka di saat itu juga, Jaemin merasakan sekujur tubuhnya mulai meremang dengan hebat.

Sial!

"Sayang, besok libur kan? Jadi bukan masalah juga jika aku akan menggempurmu sampai kau tidak bisa bangun dari ranjang lagi, karena anusmu sedang benar-benar kesakitan akibat tusukan dariku yang begitu tajam." Jeno menundukkan wajahnya, membisikkan kalimat kotornya dengan sensual di depan bibir milik Jaemin sebelum setelahnya segera meraup bibir itu ke dalam ciuman panasnya.

Jaemin meladeni ciuman itu. Tangannya memegang bahu milik Jeno dengan erat. Mendongakkan kepalanya dengan lantang dan menjulurkan lidahnya dengan berani untuk membalas permainan lidah yang sedang dilakukan oleh pria itu kepadanya.

Tangannya turun dari bahu milik Jeno, mengusap bahu itu halus lalu turun ke dadanya dengan sensual. Meraba dadanya dengan mulut yang masih sibuk beradu lidah dengan Jeno. Hisapan-hisapan kuat ia rasakan, lilitan-lilitan tajam juga dapat ia rasakan dari lidah pria itu. Tetesan liur entah milik siapa juga mulai membasahi sudut bibir hingga menetes ke dagunya dengan lancang.

"Eunghh...!" Jaemin mendongak dengan resah, Jeno melepaskan ciuman mereka secara tiba-tiba lalu segera menundukkan kepalanya untuk kembali mengerjai leher indah milik Jaemin yang begitu jenjang.

Membiarkan lidah dan gigi itu bermain di lehernya, Jaemin dengan inisiatifnya mulai membuka kancing baju tidur milik Jeno satu per satu. Melepaskan kancing itu dan saat sudah terlepas semuanya, ia usap dada bidang milik pria itu dengan perasaan membara. Tubuhnya semakin memanas, terlebih Jeno juga semakin gila menggerakkan lidahnya di atas permukaan kulit miliknya.

Bukan kulit leher lagi yang menjadi lahan bulan-bulanan pria itu, melainkan sudah turun ke bawah, menyibak kain _singlet_ tipisnya ke atas, dan dengan rakusnya langsung menyerang dadanya yang sudah nampak di depan mata. Awalnya hanya sekedar jilatan basah saja di sekitar sana, namun lama-lama, jilatan itu mulai berubah menjadi brutal. Terlebih saat sudah menyapa pucuk putingnya. Lidah itu, dengan permukaannya yang kasar, menjilati putingnya dengan lihai, memutari putingnya dengan lihai, hingga membuat dirinya jadi merasa begitu gila.

"Aanghh!" Desahnya keras saat merasakan sensasi gila yang ditimbulkannya. Kepalanya terlempar, tergelepar ke atas dengan resah saat putingnya yang lain juga mendapat jamahan dasyat dari ibu jari juga telunjuk milik Jeno. Dipijit, dicubit, lalu dipelintir dengan keras sampai membuatnya langsung menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan terlampau gila.

"Jen-Jenoohh! Sudaahh!" Jaemin mulai kelimpungan menghadapi sensasi nikmat yang mendera tubuhnya tersebut. Kakinya bergerak risau, selangkangannya mulai bermasalah, tegang dan basah, juga kini, libidonya mulai terus naik dengan sangat pesat karena seluruh rangsangan hebat yang didapatnya dari pria itu.

Jeno tidak mengacuhkannya, ia angkat kepalanya dari puting milik Jaemin lalu beralih ke puting yang satunya. Memperlakukannya dengan sama seperti puting yang satunya. Tangannya yang mengganggur mulai ia gerakkan ke bawah, meraba perut milik Jaemin dan secara halus mulai menurunkan celana milik anak itu.

"Unghhh!" Jaemin mengangkat pantatnya saat putingnya digigit sambil dihisap dengan kuat oleh mulut setan milik Jeno. Tangannya meremat pinggiran bantalnya dengan kacau. Sensasinya sangat luar biasa. Jaemin akui, dirinya selalu lemah jika ini soal permainan ranjang milik Jeno yang memang begitu handal.

Jeno mengangkat tubuhnya, setengah duduk di depan Jaemin yang sekarang sedang mengangkang dengan kaki terbuka lebar yang sudah tak terbalut celana tidurnya. Jeno menyeringai menatapnya. Bersiul pelan sambil menatap ke arah Jaemin sesekali.

Kondisi senang milik Jeno nampak berbanding terbalik dengan Jaemin. Saat ini Jaemin sedang berusaha menutup wajahnya yang sudah memerah, juga berusaha untuk menahan desahan saat bisa ia rasakan tangan milik Jeno mulai meraba paha dalamnya dengan sensual. Ia menunduk, menatap itu sejenak sebelum memejamkan matanya dengan erat setelah itu. Jujur, Jaemin tidak kuat untuk menyaksikannya. Ia takut libidonya semakin meledak saat matanya melihat langsung bagaimana secara sensualnya Jeno menyentuh tubuh miliknya.

Rabaan itu mulai turun, terus turun, hingga akhirnya mendarat dengan sempurna di pantatnya. Menangkupnya dengan erat sebelum diremas bergantian secara kasar oleh kedua telapak tangan lebar itu.

"Aahh Jenoohh!" Jaemin mendesah dengan nikmat saat merasakan remasan di pantatnya tersebut benar-benar terasa begitu membuai dirinya.

Selesai meremas pantatnya, Jeno menarik Jaemin untuk bangkit. Diajaknya anak itu untuk berciuman dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Jaemin meladeni ciuman itu. Menggerakkan kepalanya sesekali untuk mencari posisi berciuman yang nyaman.

Sayup-sayup bisa Jaemin dengar suara ribut Jeno melepas celana tidurnya dengan tergesa sebelum melemparnya dengan asal ke lantai kamar. Selesai celana itu lepas, Jaemin melepaskan ciuman mereka. Bagian bawah tubuh mereka sudah sama-sama tak berpenutup. Dengan mata berkilatnya, Jaemin naik ke atas pangkuan milik Jeno lalu memeluk leher itu dengan erat dan kembali mengajak pria itu untuk berciuman dengan dalam.

Di tengah ciuman mereka, Jeno menjatuhkan tubuh milik Jaemin. Merenggangkan kaki milik anak itu, membukanya dengan lebar sambil sesekali mulai saling menggesekkan genital tegang milik mereka pelan.

"Mahhmmmm!" Di sela kegiatannya bisa ia dengar anak itu mendesah tertahan sata genital mereka saling menggesek.

Selesai menggesekkan genital milik mereka, Jeno mulai melancarkan jarinya untuk melakukan perenggangan di lubang sempit milik Jaemin. Dilepasnya ciuman mereka, dan dirinya dengan cepat segera beralih ke puting dada milik anak itu kembali.

"Akhh!" Selalu sama. Rasanya agak sakit tiap kali lubangnya sedang direnggangkan seperti ini.

"UUhhhhh!" Jaemin melenguh keras saat ketiga jari itu sudah masuk ke dalam lubangnya dan Jeno menghisap puting dadanya dalam dengan begitu memabukkan.

"Kau sangat cantik." Jeno bersuara sebentar. Menarik kepalanya dari puting milik Jaemin sebelum mendaratkan gigitan gemasnya pada tulang selangka milik kekasihnya yang nampak menonjol itu.

"Je-Jeno, pelan, ok!" Jaemin mulai antisipasi, saat dirasakannya ketiga jari di rektumnya sudah berganti dengan kepala penis milik pria itu yang sedang mencoba menerobos masuk lubang analnya.

"Akh! Jenoo!" Jaemin berteriak dengan keras. Tangannya memeluk bahu milik Jeno dengan kuat, mencengkeram kain piyama tidur milik pria itu dengan lancang.

"Kau sempit!" Jeno menggeram dengan suara jantannya, menyebabkan Jaemin yang mendengarnya langsung meremang sekujur tubuhnya.

"O-Ooouhh!" Jaemin menundukkan kepalanya dengan kuat, menatap ke bawah dan mendapati Jeno menyorong penisnya keras hanya dalam sekali hentak.

Gila. Rasanya sangat sakit. Seperti ada sebilah galah yang dengan lancang berani membelah tubuhmu.

"Kau serius mau membuatku tak bisa turun dari ranjang karena rasa sakit yang mendera anusku? Memangnya seberapa hebat kemampuanmu?" Setelah penis itu masuk ke dalam lubangnya secara sepenuhnya, Jaemin mengusap sensual dada telanjang milik Jeno dengan mata yang berkilat nakal. Ia sedang memprovokasi pria itu supaya semakin liar permainannya nanti.

"Kau penasaran? Ingin tahu betapa hebatnya aku saat menggenjotmu di atas ranjang? Ingin bukti? Ingin kubuat kau benar-benar terkapar tak berdaya, yang bahkan untuk membuka kaki saja tidak akan sanggup, hm?" Bertanya serius sambil pelan-pelan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Dilihatnya wajah Jaemin yang ada di bawahnya mulai menampakkan kerutan-kerutan nikmat yang sulit untuk digambarkan.

"Hunghh... tentu sajaaahhn." Menjawab dengan kesulitan, mengangkat tangannya ke atas sambil meremas pinggiran bantalnya resah. Ia ikut menggerakkan pinggul, lalu secara mengejutkan kepala penis milik Jeno langsung menyapa prostatnya dengan tepat.

Sial! Rasanya sangat nikmat!

"Akhh! Akhhh! Keraas!" Jaemin mendesah, mulai menggila karena kini sodokan dari Jeno juga terasa semakin menggila, dan menjadi-jadi.

Kakinya yang tadi mengangkang lebar ia angkat, ia kalungkan di pinggul milik Jeno lalu dengan semangatnya mulai ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya. Supaya sensasi yang didapatnya semakin terasa.

"Aaakhh!" Jaemin merasakan penisnya menegang parah.

"Haaahhrkkk!" Lalu tusukan pada prostatnya sangat tidak ampun rasanya. Begitu gila dan sangat nikmat.

Dengan begitu, semakin semangat Jaemin menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk mengejar ejakulasinya.

Mulutnya meracau, tangannya yang meremat sisi bantal yang dipakainya diraih oleh Jeno, digenggap erat oleh pria itu hingga akhirnya mereka mulai saling mengeratkan genggaman saat ejakulasi di masing-masing penis mereka semakin mendekat.

"Se-sedikit lagi Je-n!" Jaemin berbisik pelan, napasnya memburu, dan pinggulnya tak berhenti untuk terus menyambut hentakan dari Jeno.

"Akh-AAak-AAAAKHH!" Dan akhirnya Jaemin klimaks. Mengeluarkan sarinya dengan deras mengotori tubuh miliknya juga Jeno, dan ranjang mereka.

Merasakan kontraksi akibat klimaks itu, Jeno mulai semakin memacu gerakannya dengan lebih menghentak. Menggempur prostat itu gila hingga menyebabkan Jaemin segera mendesahkan namanya dengan kacau.

"Aaakhh! Jenoo! Kau le-lebih cepat!" Jaemin mulai memejamkan matanya dengan erat, dirasakannya penis yang tertanam keluar-masuk di dalam analnya mulai semakin membesar. Tak lama lagi Jeno pasti akan klimaks.

"Arghh!"

Dan benar saja. Tak lama setelah itu, Jeno menyemprotkan spermanya dengan hebat ke dalam lubang anal miliknya yang panas. Sensasinya meremangkan tubuh. Saat cairan panas kental itu mengalir di dalam saluran analnya, juga membasahi prostatnya di dalam sana.

"Hah. Je-jeno. Kau.." Jaemin tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dirinya terlalu lelah juga takjub.

"Lee Jaemin."

Jaemin mengerutkan dahinya. Tubuhnya kembali sedikit bergidik saat Jeno memanggil namanya dengan marga yang sudah diubah dengan seenaknya.

Ia menatap Jeno, yang juga sedang menatap matanya dengan intens.

"Apa?" Tanya Jaemin dengan heran. Terlebih saat dilihatnya Jeno tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Pria itu tidak nampak baik-baik saja.

"Lee Jaemin. Menikah denganku, ya?" Jeno menundukkan kepalanya. Mengecup bibir milik Jaemin dengan gemas.

Sementara Jaemin sendiri sedang sibuk terbengong.

Dengan penis yang masih bersarang di dalam analnya,

Pria itu, dengan tidak romantisnya sedang melamar dirinya?

Sehabis bercinta dan parahnya dengan keadaan penis masih bersarang di dalam dirinya!

Pria itu!

Apa dia sudah tidak waras?!

"KAU, SIAL! KALAU INGIN MELAMAR COBALAH DENGAN CARA YANG LEBIH ROMANTIS! BUKAN DENGAN PENIS YANG MASIH MENGISI PENUH LUBANG ANUSKU, SIAL!"

Jaemin murka atas ketidakromantisan lamaran yang diajukan oleh Jeno.

"TAPI MESKIPUN BEGITU! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENOLAKMU, BANGSAT! AYO MENIKAH! DAN JANGAN MENYESAL, AKU AKAN TERUS MENAWANMU SAMPAI MATI! SELAMANYA, KAU AKAN TERUS TERJEBAK BERSAMAKU LEE JENO, SELAMANYA!"

Jaemin meneriaki Jeno dengan bahagia. Dan Jeno hanya menerima teriakan itu dengan besar hati saja.

Masa bodoh, yang penting lamarannya diterima.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END!**

 **JUM'AT 16/02/2018**

 **Ceritanya aneh dan gak nyambung? Emang sengaja dibikin gitu.**

 **Judul+summary+story**

 **Sengaja dibikin random biar pada terjebak dan terjerat sama Ff ini hahahaha 😂😂😂**


End file.
